


Spooks Drabbles

by FaerieChild



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieChild/pseuds/FaerieChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to collect my Spooks drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have decided to start this not as a chaptered story but as a place to put the random drabbles that sometimes pop into my head. As a general rule they probably won't be connected but will just be snapshots.

It had been a long meeting. A very long meeting and Harry had been bursting for a pee for the best part of forty minutes and after finally escaping, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to his office toilet and dashed into the nearest gents and unzipped at the nearest urinal. As he was finally able to relieve his bladder Harry let out a great sigh of relief.

Behind him a toilet flushed and a figure emerged.

Harry looked down for a moment and in the corner of his eye caught the skirt and leather boots that walked by. He jumped so hard he nearly peed all over his shoes. "Jesus Christ, Ruth!"

Ruth turned around at just the wrong moment and caught an eyeful that she was sure was going to be seared into the back of her eyes for a long time and she immediately turned away to wash her hands, apologies falling out of her mouth.

"Oh God! Sorry, Harry. I am so sorry. They've been working on the plumbing in the ladies loos all morning so we've been sneaking in here. Sorry."

"Hasn't anyone heard of the disabled toilet?" Harry asked irritably as he shook of the drips and zipped up.

"Its full of cleaning supplies," Ruth responded.

"Of course it is," Harry grumbled, falling in beside her at the sinks to wash his hands.

Ruth pulled out some paper towels and dried her hands, avoiding his gaze, blushing a deep scarlet colour. "I didn't see anything."

Standing as he was at the adjacent sink, Harry was able to lean over and whisper in her ear a single word that dripped from his lips, "Liar."

Ruth was too stunned for words, but when she dared to glance up their eyes met in the mirror and there was a strange sort of sparkle in Harry's eyes that was one third warmth, one third teasing and one third seduction and then he brushed straight past her and out the door. Ruth stood there for another five minutes, fretting over the fact that it would look like they'd just gone for a shag in the gents, before finally and tentatively poking her head out the door and scurrying back to her desk.


	2. drabble 1

Ruth watched through the window as Harry winced and rubbed at his temple in pain. The hangover from last night's official function seemed to be catching up with him this morning and she had been watching him for some time wondering why he didn't just take a painkiller. Eventually as she was getting up to make herself a cup of tea she thought out of kindness and sympathy she really ought to offer him one as well. Tentatively she stepped into his office, knocking gently on the door as she entered on account of his delicate state.

"One word about the hangover and I'll send you to Siberia," Harry grumbled.

"Actually, Harry, I was going to offer you a cup of tea."

"Tea would be glorious," Harry sighed. "Why did I try to keep up with the Russian Ambassador again?"

Ruth only smiled, feeling rather warm at the fact that he was confiding in her. "You should take something."

"I would if I had any painkillers. Unfortunately I seem to be all out and I am not going to see medical on account of a sore head."

Ruth sighed the sigh of a very exasperated female. "Harry, how many female staff do you have working under you? There's Anadin in the ladies."

"The ladies toilet?"

Ruth rolled her eyes. "In the vending machine, Harry."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Harry was wincing again.

"Come to think of it, Harry, why didn't you just ask around?" Ruth asked, "Last time I asked around for a painkiller the female staff produced enough pills to start a small pharmacy!"

"No, I tried that, no one's got anything."

Well, Ruth supposed she couldn't imagine a lot of the junior staff, who were the ones who tended to be in at this hour, wanting to discuss personal issues like period pain with their much older male boss.

"Give me five minutes," Ruth left with a kindly smile in Harry's direction that told Harry she was equal parts sympathetic and amused by his plight. Well, at least someone was seeing the funny side of all of this.

It was six and a half, but Ruth did eventually return with a tray containing a large mug of milky sweet tea and a selection of medicine strips. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Ok, you have the choice of aspirin, lemsip, paracetamol tablets, paracetamol capsules, ibuprofin, co-codamol, nurofen, anadin extra and alka-seltzer but if you want the ibuprofin I'll have to go back and break out the chocolate hob-nobs."

Harry reached for the nearest strip of paracetamol and broke out a couple to have with his tea. "Ruth Evershed," Harry said seriously, "I think I love you."


End file.
